


to wake a sleeping halfling

by TheWrongIDid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (It's brief but this is sasha so y'know), Ace Sasha Racket, Asexual Character, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasha is grey-ace, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongIDid/pseuds/TheWrongIDid
Summary: Sasha was surprised when Hamid came to her with the request. She'd never realized it was something that other people thought about.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	to wake a sleeping halfling

Sasha and Hamid had a set-up. She liked touching him, and he liked it when she touched him. It wasn’t serious, and they never talked about it, until one day, while they were cleaning up, he'd spoken up. "S-Sasha?"

"Hm?" She asked, not looking up from her task.

"Can I... ask you for something?"

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. They weren't supposed to talk about this. Every time Hamid had tried, she left. But for some reason, she indulged him this time. Perhaps she read something new in his demeanor that made her curious. "What is it, mate?"

"Well. I've been thinking..."

 _Oh dear_ , she thought, but didn't interrupt him.

"I've been thinking about something. And. And I'm hoping you won't judge me for it..." he paused, then took her silence as permission to continue. "I-I think I'd like to be woken up like, like, well _that_."

Sasha finally looked up to stare at him. She didn't need to ask what _that_ was. "You want me to touch you... while you're sleeping?"

Hamid looked away for a moment, then back at her. "I. Um. Y-yeah. I do... If-if you're okay with that?"

"Yes," she said, perhaps just a bit too quickly. "I mean. Alright. When?"

He gazed up at her prettily through his eyelashes. "W-whenever you'd like, Sasha. I think I'd actually rather like for it to be a surprise."

She couldn't help the sharp grin that turned up the corners of her mouth. "Alright, mate."

* * *

A few days later, Sasha finds herself wandering the hallways in the wee hours of the morning, before anyone else has awoken. She can’t sleep, and she’s agitated, but she doesn’t know what she wants until she comes to Hamid’s door and remembers what he asked her.

She pauses in front of the door for a moment, listening for any sign of him being awake. When she’s certain he isn’t, she opens the door without a sound. Hamid has always been a heavy sleeper, but she still doesn't want to risk waking him. Not right now. After closing the door behind her, she pads over to Hamid's bed on silent feet, then climbs under the covers with him.

She spends several moments just watching him. Observing the gentle rise and fall of his little chest as he sleeps. The way his eyelids twitch slightly. _What are you dreaming of?_ She wonders silently as she reaches out a hand to gently trace a finger over his cheekbone. He doesn't stir, and she finds herself envying his ability to sleep so deeply. It's a luxury she has never been able to afford.

She lets her finger glide over the softness of his lips, giving the lower one a slight tug, before moving it down across his jaw and down his throat. She's gentle in unbuttoning his sleep shirt, careful not to wake him. When it's open, she lets her finger continue its path down over his clavicle and chest.

When she reaches his nipple, she flicks her thumb over it. That earns her a soft gasp, but still, he doesn't wake. Pinching it between her thumb and forefinger results in a quiet whine. Hamid has always made the prettiest little noises, but something about the way they sound when he's sleeping, natural and uninhibited? It sends a thrill through her, like sticking a knife between someone's ribs. Not quite the same, though. Where a kill would send her heart racing, making her tingle all over, this thrill condenses itself into a pool of warmth low in her gut. In a dampness between her thighs that she rarely experiences without touching herself first.

It’s _exhilarating._

Sasha watches Hamid's expression oh so carefully as she slowly trails her fingertips over the softness of his stomach, stopping when he stirs slightly. Once it's clear he hasn't woken, she continues, dipping her hand under the waist of his pants. When her fingers slip between his folds, he's already quite wet himself.

She chews her lip in concentration, keeping her touch light as she slides her finger over his clit. The little whimper he lets out is _astounding_ , and she marvels in the way his eyebrows crease, his mouth falling open. She allows her other hand to wander between her own legs.

She's slow, and she is patient, watching Hamid's beautiful resting expression fall into an equally beautiful one of pleasure as she presses a single finger into him, then stops once more to make sure he doesn't wake up. _Not yet,_ she thinks, then slowly pulls her finger out, letting it curl slightly. All the while, she copies each movement on herself.

When she pushes back into him, his entire body gives a little shudder, a moan tumbling from his lips. Nevertheless, he continues to sleep. She keeps her own sounds to a minimum, nothing more than little gasps.

Sasha curls her finger inside him, and grins sharply at the way his hips jerk. She pulls out, and this time when she pushes back in, it's with a second finger. She revels in the sound that escapes him. With the other hand occupied as well, she can't cover his mouth to quiet him, so instead, she presses her lips against his while she continues to work him open.

With her own mouth quieting his noises so only she can bear them (this is a private thing, after all; something for only the two of them to ever know of) she gets to work in bringing them both to orgasm. The way he begins to quiver and whine in his sleep drives her up the wall in all the best ways.

When he comes, she pulls back enough to see his expression, even if it means his cry is no longer muffled, and as his eyes fly open to meet hers, she follows him quickly.

When she pulls her fingers out of him, he gives a slight whimper, and the bleariness in his eyes is intoxicating. Sasha watches him while, unceremoniously, she licks the fingers of both hands clean. When they've both caught their breath, she stands and pulls the covers back over him. "Go back to sleep, Hamid."

And then she leaves.


End file.
